


This is for the best I'm sorry

by WolfKomoki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry came back from Flashpoint, Cisco was angry. He needed someone to blame for Dante's death, and so he blamed Barry. After blaming Barry for months he's finally ready to make it up to his friend, and now he can't, because Barry is gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What it takes to be a hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619300) by [Katie237](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie237/pseuds/Katie237). 



> Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, and The Legends of Tomorrow are all owned by the CW. The planets, and aliens not mentioned in the show belong to me.

 

 

It’s a tempting thought, the thought of dying. What good was Barry’s life, versus the lives of so many people? Everything he touches, he breaks. Everything he touches, dies, and for once, he can be next. He can die.

          He’s sorry. He’s sorry that he breaks everything he touches. He’s sorry that he can’t do anything right. He’s sorry that he got Dante killed, but most of all, he’s sorry that he gave up. _Do me a favor? Please don’t try to stop me. Please just forget about me. Please don’t try to save me._ He silently pleads.

          “This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call. I mean, I turn myself over to the Dominators, and they leave the rest of the world alone. It’s simple.” He speaks, and that’s when Cisco’s heart breaks. Fuck, his voice sounds so broken.

          “No, it’s not simple!” Felicity shouts.

          “Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this.” Diggle speaks.

          “It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe.” He speaks, slowly walking towards the door.

          “Barry! I’m not letting you leave!” Oliver protests.

          “ _Let me go_.” Barry pleads. He could just as easily speed out of here, if it weren't for Supergirl. She could catch him in no time, no matter how fast he could run. Can’t they see that he doesn’t want to live anymore? That he wants to fix everything that he broke? That he wants to make up for everything that he’s done?

          “Listen, Red. I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest.” Mick states, trying to get through to him. Barry scoffs. Was that supposed to be inspirational?

          “We're not letting you sacrifice yourself. There's no way. I don't _care_ if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me, you’re my friend.” Cisco protests. Barry wishes that Cisco’s words were enough to change his mind, but they weren’t, he was just… _done_. Soon enough, he’s running, as fast as he can, until finally he finds the Dominator’s ship.

          “Are you ready to surrender?” A voice asks.

          “Yes.” Barry answers, and that’s when the Dominators beam him onto the ship. When Barry is taken to the ship, the first thing he sees is the glowing, green walls of the ship. The engine had a quiet hum, which Barry found rather relaxing.

          “Hello Barry Allen.” The Dominator greets.

          “Hello.” Barry greets.

          “We’re surprised that you were willing to surrender.” The Dominator admits.

          “Why is that?” Barry asks.

          “The human race, has known to be more formidable than that. We have known them to not go down without a fight.” The Dominator continues.

          “Why does my willingness to surrender surprise you?” Barry asks the alien.

          “Based on what we’ve observed with you in the past, we didn’t see you as the type to surrender so easily.” The Dominator admits.

          “There was nothing to think about. What good is my life, versus the lives of so many people?” Barry asks.

          “You are unhappy?” The Dominator asks.

          “I suppose so.” Barry answers.

“Is that why you surrendered so easily?” The Dominator wonders.

           “It was the main factor in my decision, yes. I’d hated myself for a while after I messed with the timeline, and constantly being reminded of what Flashpoint did to everyone’s lives made me hate myself even more, so it was an easy decision.” Barry answers. The Dominator nodded, listening to his story.

          “Can I ask you something?” Barry asks.

          “You may.” The Dominator answers.

          “What are you planning on doing with me?” Barry asks.

          “You will remain on the ship indefinitely.” The Dominator answers.

          “That’s it?” Barry asks. _Honestly, I was expecting to be probed or some shit._

          “That’s it.” The Dominator states.

          “Hey, what’s your name anyway? I can’t just keep calling you Dominator.” Barry asks.

          “It is not something that you would be able to pronounce.” The Dominator answers.

          “Then, can I name you?” Barry asks.

          “I suppose.” The Dominator states.

          “Wait, what’s your sex?” Barry asks.

          “Our species does not have what you humans refer to as a sex, but if you must refer to me as a sex, then I am male.” The Dominator answers.

          “Hmm… how do you feel about Drew?” Barry asks.

          “I like it. Thank you human.” Drew answers.

          “My name is Barry, by the way.” Barry informs.

“My apologies Barry.” Drew apologizes.

          “Am I the only one here?” Barry asks.

          “No, we have species from other planets on our ship.” Drew answers.

          “Can I meet them?” Barry hopes.

          “You don’t need my permission. You are free to roam about the ship.” Drew tells him.

          “Awesome! Where are they?” Barry exclaims.

          “You will find an elevator to your right. Go down three floors and you will find the alien housing quarters. Feel free to pick your room while you’re there too. We have created environments that are suitable for all manner of aliens.” Drew answers.

          “What happens to the people on Earth, now that I’ve surrendered?” Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

          “We will leave them alone. It was part of the agreement if you surrendered.” Drew answers. Barry nods, and that’s when he decides to go down to the housing quarters. When he gets down there, he sees several doors attached to a large wheel mechanism. Slowly, he walks by each door, reading the signs attached to each one. KristoTokiaAzarae, WareenAzarae, JarginAzarae, and Earth. Listed under the names, is a description of the simulated atmosphere in each environment. KristoTokiaAzarae, or KTA for short, is a frozen wasteland. WareenAzarae, or WA for short, is an underwater world. Finally, JarginAzarae, or JA for short, is a wasteland.

          Barry wasn’t fond of the cold, and he can’t breathe underwater, so he walks over to the door for JarginAzarae. Slowly, he grips the wheel, and that’s when he turns it, listening to it creak. Finally, he walks inside, closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         

         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Barry came back from Flashpoint, Cisco was angry. He needed someone to blame for Dante's death, and so he blamed Barry with every fiber of his being. He blamed him for months, until one day he took his own escapade through time, and ended up screwing up the timeline for himself. All this time he’s been angry with Barry for screwing up the timeline, when all Barry wanted to do was make things right again. Cisco had wanted to do the same thing, and it was this moment that he knew exactly how Barry felt the day he came back from Flashpoint. That whole time, he’s been blaming Barry for screwing around in the timeline.

          That whole time he thought that Barry was selfish for doing it, when the only thing that Barry was trying to do was make everything right again. Time can be easily manipulated, and the least little manipulation can lead to a cataclysm. Cisco sees that now, and he hates himself for it. Barry had apologized to him, as if he killed Dante himself, and Cisco didn’t want to hear it. Instead, he spent months tearing him down, and he didn’t even see that Barry was only trying to make things right again.

          “This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call. I mean, I turn myself over to the Dominators, and they leave the rest of the world alone. It’s simple.” Barry speaks, and that’s when he notices just how broken his voice sounds. He did this, he _broke_ his best friend.

“No, it’s not simple!” Felicity shouts.

          “Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this.” Diggle speaks.

          “It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside all of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe.” Barry speaks, slowly walking towards the door. Tears poured down his eyes as he walks towards the door.

“Barry! I’m not letting you leave!” Oliver protests.

          “ _Let me go_.” Barry pleads, sobbing at this point. Cisco’s heart breaks into a million pieces at this point. He’d made his best friend _cry._

“Listen, Red. I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest.” Mick states, trying to get through to him. Barry scoffs at that statement. No, he can’t let Barry leave! He needs to make it up to him, he needs to do something!

“We're not letting you sacrifice yourself. There's no way. I don't _care_ if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me, you’re my _friend_.” Cisco protests. Please Barry, let those words be enough. Don’t leave us man, _please_.

“This is for the best, I’m sorry.” Barry speaks, and that’s when Cisco watches him run for the ship. After blaming Barry for months he's finally ready to make it up to his friend, and now he can't, because Barry is gone. He looks at Kara, and that’s when his blood boils.

          “You stupid _bitch_!” Cisco shouts, glaring at Kara as tears poured from his eyes.

          “I _know_ you’re fast enough to catch him! Why didn’t you go _after_ him? You should have gone after him! You should have done something. You did _nothing_!” Cisco shouts.

          “It’s _my fault_ Barry sacrificed himself! I was finally ready to tell him that _I’m sorry_ , and _I can’_ t, because _he’s gone_!” Cisco sobs. He’d accused Barry of killing one brother, and now he’s killed one too. Cisco falls to his knees at this point, sobbing even harder. He doesn’t even realize that someone was there until he feels a warm pair of arms wrap around him. When he looks up, he’s surprised to see Kara looking up at him.

          “Oh my God! I called you a bitch! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Cisco apologizes.

          “I know you didn’t. You’re angry, you’re hurt, and you’re grieving. Come on, let’s get off this floor.” Kara states, helping Cisco off the floor.

          “Yeah, and just _look_ what that grief has done. Barry sacrificed himself, because I spent _months tearing him down,_ when he was only trying to make things _right_ again! I hate myself, I really do!” Cisco shouts.

          “No, you don’t.” Felicity protests.

          “Give me _one good reason_ why I shouldn’t?” Cisco demands.

          “Cisco, you were grieving. Anger is one of the stages. You needed something to feel other than the grief, so you chose anger. You had just lost a family member, who you found out wasn’t dead in an alternate timeline. You had a right to be angry.” Felicity answers.

          “You don’t _get_ it, _do you_? Barry sacrificed himself because he believed that I hated him so much, that _sacrificing himself_ was the only way to _make it up to me_!” Cisco growls. Cisco was just numb. He hates himself now, it should be _him_ up there, not Barry.

          “Cisco, Barry would have sacrificed himself anyway. That’s just the kind of person he is. If there was a choice between his life, and the lives of billions, he’d take it.” Oliver reminds him. Oliver hates to see the younger man torture himself this way.

          “It should’ve been _me_ , it should’ve been _me_.” Cisco sobs. He’s curled into a ball now, rocking himself back and forth as he sobs. Kara runs to his side in seconds, sitting on the floor next to him, holding him as gently as she can.

          “You stop talking like that _right now_ , you hear me? We are _not trading_ your life for Barry’s. What we _are_ going to do, is rescue him so that you two can make it up to each other!” Kara demands. Cisco presses into her chest, and breathes. Listening to the sound of her heartbeat was soothing. He’s stopped crying, finally, but that still doesn’t stop him from hating himself.

          “Let’s get out of here, okay?” Kara pleads. Cisco doesn’t say anything, he just stands there in silence as Kara leads him out of that room.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm not gonna lie, I almost started crying at my keyboard while writing this chapter. Also, Cisco's words to Kara were uncalled for, but people often say hurtful things when they too are hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

          When Barry walks in the room, he sees a wasteland. The place is barren, except for a few trees. The place is warm, also. When he walks closer to the tree, he hears a chirping noise, and that’s when he turns around. When Barry turns around, his eyes widened. A female, humanoid gecko was looking back at him.

          “Oh! I’m so sorry! I saw your room, and I was curious. I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry.” Barry apologizes. The woman gets closer to him, and that’s when he sees the eyes of a gecko looking back at him.

          “Well, I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?” She asks.

          “Yeah, I am. Hey, how can I understand you anyway? Do you speak English?” Barry asks.

          “No, but the Dominators installed a universal translator on their ship, so it translates our languages to each other in whatever our native tongue is.” She answers.

“Huh. That’s fascinating. I’m Barry Allen. You are?” He asks.

          “I’m not sure that you would be able to pronounce my name Barry.” She tells him.

          “Come on, try me.” Barry pleads.

          “My name is Sicowkaksin Lynsatre. That’s Sea-cow-kak-sin Lin-sat-truh.” She informs. Barry nods. _That’s going to be hard to remember._

          “Can I call you Sandra?” Barry asks.

          “If it would be easier for you, sure.” Sicowkaksin answers.

          “So, what’s it like on JarginAzarae anyway?” Barry asks.

          “It’s mostly a wasteland, save the few trees in the area. Why? What’s it like on your planet?” Sandra asks. Barry then starts describing the Earth to her. Sandra listened, amazed at how vast this Earth planet was.

          “Wow. Is your planet okay? Do you think that maybe I could visit it sometime?” She asks.

          “Yes. They told me that they would leave the Earth alone if I surrendered. What about your planet? Is it okay?” Barry asks.

          “I don’t know. I assume it is, but I’m afraid to find out.” Sandra answers. Her tail was swishing back and forth, much to Barry’s amusement.

          “Is it always this warm in your room?” Barry asks. He was starting to sweat.

          “Well, I am from a warm planet.” Sandra informs.

          “You can undress if you’re uncomfortable.” Sandra adds. Barry’s cheeks turn red at that statement.

          “You… what? I’ll be naked!” He gasps.

          “Is that a problem?” Sandra asks.

          “You…don’t mind?” Barry asks. Man, they were way more comfortable on her planet than his.

          “No, why would I?” She asks.

          “Nothing, never mind.” Barry mutters. Slowly, he takes his shirt off, and sits next to her. Now that he was looking at her, he could see the scales covering her body.

          “Can I touch you?” Barry asks. He’s fascinated, what can he say?

          “If you want.” She tells him. Barry decides to touch her tail first. Yep, she’s part Gecko alright, that much he can tell. Slowly, he presses his back against her own, and that’s when he starts feeling cooler. Sandra wraps her arms around Barry, hoping to keep him cool. Slowly, she wraps her tail around him, and that’s when Barry slowly falls asleep. When Barry wakes up, he finds that he was on Sandra’s bed. _Huh, Sandra must have put me on her bed after she woke up._ He realizes. Slowly he walks to the door, and turns the wheel slowly walking outside as he closes the door to her room.

          When Barry walks outside of her room, he slowly walks to the main area of the ship. As he looks at the stars in the windows, he feels lonely. When the Dominators told him that he had to surrender, he knew he was walking in to his death. He knew that if he didn’t surrender, then the lives of every metahuman on Earth would have been destroyed, himself included. It was a tempting thought, the thought of dying.

          What good was his life, versus the lives of so many people? Everything he touches, he breaks. Everything he touches, dies. He was sorry. He was sorry that he breaks everything that he touches. He was sorry that he couldn’t do anything right. He was sorry that he got Dante killed, but most of all, he was sorry that he gave up. He knew that sacrificing himself was the only thing that he could do to make it up to Cisco, and so he surrendered without a second thought.

          _“This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call. I mean, I turn myself over to the Dominators, and they leave the rest of the world alone. It’s simple.” He remembers saying.    “No, it’s not simple!” Felicity shouts._

_“Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this.” Diggle speaks._

That’s just it though, Barry had to do this.

_“It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe.” He had told them._

_“Barry! I’m not letting you leave!” Oliver protests._

_“Let me go.” He remembers saying. He was pleading with them at this point to please, please let him go. Let him make up for everything that he’s done._

“ _Listen, Red. I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest.” Mick had told him that day. Mick was trying to be inspirational, but that statement was nothing to him._

_“We're not letting you sacrifice yourself. There's no way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me, you’re my friend.” Cisco had told him that day. Barry wished that those words had been enough for him that day, but he was just done. He didn’t need the constant reminder of how much Cisco hated him, he hated himself enough for the two of them. Barry knew that he was walking into his death that day, and he’d accepted his fate. He was never supposed to be alive after that day, and yet here he was, living on a space ship._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

          It’s been a week since Barry sacrificed himself to the Dominators. Cisco still remembers every harsh word he said to Barry, every… single… word, and now there’s nothing that he can do to make it up to Barry. There’s nothing he can do to take those words back, because Barry is gone. He’s not here for him to apologize to, and he’s not here to tell him that he forgives him. Cisco had been angry with Barry for months, and now that he forgives him, Barry isn’t here anymore.

He’s been going down to the time vault, begging, and pleading with Gideon to give him some sort of sign that Barry’s out there, that he’s alive. There hasn’t been one though. If anything, it’s like he never existed. If this was a few months ago, Cisco would have been glad that this happened, but now? Now he’d give anything to take Barry’s place. Barry had been nothing but kind to Cisco, and Cisco had been nothing but cruel.

          “Mr. Ramon.” Gideon greets when he goes down to the time vault.

          “Have you found anything?" Cisco asks for the umpteenth time.

          “No, but there is a message for you. Would you like me to play it for you?” Gideon asks. Cisco’s heart skips a beat upon hearing that. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he can’t lie, hearing that there was some sort of message makes him excited.

          “Yes, please.” Cisco answers, looking around the room in anticipation. Suddenly the words: voice spectrum message appears on the screen. Soon enough, it starts playing.

          “Hey Cisco, it’s Curtis. We need you here, can you come meet us?” Curtis’s voice speaks. Cisco didn’t need to be told twice as he left the vault. Once he leaves Star Labs, he takes the van, driving himself to the Arrow Cave. It was about fifty minutes later when he arrives, and that’s when he slowly walks inside the cave.

          “Ah! Come in, come in!” Felicity greets as Cisco walks in.

          “This had better be important.” Cisco growls.

          “It is if you would give us a chance to explain.” Diggle sighs.

          “Fine, talk.” Cisco sighs. Cisco blinks when they place a metal device on the table.

 

          “Is that…” His voice trails off.

          “We found a piece of their ship. It must have broken off when they left the planet.” Thea explains.

          “Oh, that’s brilliant!” Cisco exclaims. Curtis raises an eyebrow.

          “How is that brilliant?” He asks.

          “Because, if I touch it, then I might be able to use it see Barry.” Cisco answers.

          “What do you mean see?” Quentin asks.

          “Oh, well see if I touch something, I can not only see the past, I can see the future, but most importantly I can see where people are.” Cisco explains.

          “So, you’re one of them. A metahuman.” Rene sighs.

          “Yeah, don’t sound too excited about it.” Cisco sighs.

          “Okay, well here it is. Just please don’t break it… any more than it is broken.” Felicity says awkwardly as she hands it to Cisco. When Cisco grabs it, he’s pulled into a vibe.

_Barry was currently in some sort of pod. His eyes were closed, and some sort of device was attached to his head. The dominators were staring at a screen that appeared to be attached to Barry’s vitals._

_“The subject’s voluntary decision in letting us perform this procedure seems rather strange. We’re still having trouble understanding the creature’s decision in volunteering for this.” One of them speaks._

_Cisco’s eyes widened. Barry volunteered to be experimented on? What the hell?_

The vibe stops after that, and that’s when Cisco backs away in fear.

          “Hey! Whoa! What did you see?” Curtis asks.

          “He volunteered for them to experiment on him! What the hell?” Cisco exclaims.

          “Why the hell would he do that?” Thea asks.

          “Like I would know? I’m not a telepath Thea!” Cisco scoffs.

          “What else did you see? Anything that we can use?” Rene asks.

          “They have some sort of tech on the ship.” Cisco adds.

          “Did you say tech?” Felicity asks, a smile on her face.

          “Felicity, it’s an alien ship, of course it’s going to have some tech on it!” Oliver chuckles.

          “Yes, but tech can be tracked. If only we had a piece of it.” Felicity adds.

“Actually, you’re in luck.” Cisco says as he places a piece of their tech on the table.

          “You actually have part of their tech? For real?” Ray asks incredulously.

          “Hey man, you see part of a ship fall from the sky you take the opportunity!” Cisco states. Team Arrow chuckles at that.

“Anyway… I think I can rig this up so we can make a tracker. If we can track the ship, then we can get him back.” Felicity adds.

          “No.” Cisco protests.

          “Cisco-” Oliver starts to say.

          “Not we, me. I’m the one that screwed up.” Cisco protests.

          “We’re not letting you go there alone!” Diggle shouts.

          “Look guys, it’s simple. I offer myself up in exchange and they let Barry go.” Cisco sighs.

          “No! Hell no! _Both_ of you are getting off that ship, and that’s final!” Oliver protests. Just then, Kara and the Legends walk into the room.

          “Guys, you’re just in time. Cisco brought us part of their tech. I was hoping that we could make it into a tracker so we could track the ship.” Felicity informs.

          “You know, we could take a trip to Earth-38 and see what we could do from our end.” Kara suggests. Cisco sighs. This means that he has no choice but to go with them. He doesn’t want to leave Earth-1, but if there’s any chance in getting Barry back, then he’ll take it.

“Alright, let’s go.” Cisco sighs, walking outside as he opens the breach to Earth-38. When they get there, Kara gives them directions to the DEO. After that, she, Ray, and Firestorm fly there, with the rest of them taking a cab there.

When they finally get there, Team Arrow, the Legends, and Cisco were blown away by what they saw.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

          It’s been a week since Barry sacrificed himself. It’s been a week, and no one has come to rescue him. Not that he expected them to, of course, after all, they still blame him. Hell, Cisco even hates him. It’s okay though, Barry hates himself even more. Sighing, Barry walks around the ship until something catches his eye: a sign that reads: Language downloading experiment. He knows that he doesn’t really need the experiment, thanks to the ship’s universal translators, but it would be nice to be able to speak with Sicowkaksin in her native tongue.

          Slowly, he opens the door, and walks inside. When he walks inside, he sees a sign that reads: Language downloading experiment. If you would like to volunteer for this experiment, please select your language of choice, and place the downloader on your head. The computer will let us know that you’ve volunteered. After walking to the computer, Barry selects Astrok, and that’s when he climbs into the pod, placing the downloader on his head as the experiment begins. Slowly, he closes his eyes as the experiment begins. It was about four minutes later when the Dominators appeared in the room.

          “The subject's voluntary decision in letting us perform this procedure seems rather strange. We're still having trouble understanding the creature's decision in volunteering for this _._ ” One of them speaks.

“The creature’s name is Barry, let’s call him that.” Drew snaps.

“Fine.” Another one sighs. Drew looks over at Barry, making sure that the process didn’t hurt him. They’ve never performed this procedure before, so they didn’t know what was going to happen.

The Deo was an amazing place. Team Arrow, the Legends, and Cisco had never seen so much equipment. The most amazing thing of all, though, was the fact that they were monitoring space. After taking the pieces from Cisco, J’onn got to work on creating it. While J’onn gets to work, Cisco touches one of Barry’s handkerchiefs, hoping to get a vibe. Soon enough, he’s pulled into a vibe.

_Barry was currently in some sort of pod with something on his head. The words: Language downloading experiment was written on a computer screen._ “ _The subject's voluntary decision in letting us perform this procedure seems rather strange. We're still having trouble understanding the creature's decision in volunteering for this.” One of the dominators speaks._

_“The creature’s name is Barry, let’s call him that.” Another Dominator snaps._

_“Fine.” Another Dominator snaps._

Kara blinks when Cisco’s eyes suddenly turn glassy, and he starts staring at nothing. She had remembered Cisco telling her about his vibes, but she’d never seen it happen, until now. Cisco comes out of it two minutes later, and that’s when J’onn hands the device to Cisco.

“Okay, I think I got it working, but you’ll have to go back to your Earth to know if I did.” He informs.

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Cisco states, pulling him in for a hug before he opened a breach.

 

“Wait! We want to come with you. Seems to me you need all the help you can get!” Alex pleads.

“Me too. Let me help.” Kara pleads.

“The more the merrier, now let’s go.” Cisco demands as Team Arrow, The Legends, Alex, Kara, and J’onn walk through. Once they all walked through, the breach closed, and Cisco turns on the device.

“Looks like they’re currently floating towards Pluto right now.” Cisco informs.

“Well, at least they’re in this solar system. That’s something at least.” Kara adds.

“How are we going to get on their ship though? I’ve never opened a breach in space before.” Cisco asks.

“We have a spaceship, but it only holds one person at the most.” Alex informs.

“Maybe we could build one!” Felicity exclaims.

“You want to build a spaceship?” Curtis scoffs.

“If it’ll save Barry, then yeah, I do.” Felicity snaps.

“Where the hell are we going to get the parts to make a working spaceship, let alone a working spaceship to hold this many people?” Oliver asks.

          “We could… maybe use the machine I used to get Barry back from the speed force to take us there, but the only problem would be getting off the ship.” Cisco suggests.

“How do you know it’ll even work?” Alex asks.

“I don’t.” Cisco answers simply.

“Then we need to look at other options.” Diggle insists.

“What if I stay behind and operate the device while you guys try to get him back?” Felicity offers.

“Are you sure? I mean…” Cisco’s voice trails off.

“I’m sure, if it gets Barry back then I’ll do anything.” Felicity answers.

“Well then, let’s go.” Cisco demands, opening a breach to Star Labs. Once it was open, they all walked through, and that’s when he goes over to the machine.

“So, how does this work?” Quentin asks.

“I’m going to vibe the ship, one of you is going to hold my hand, and the rest of you are going to walk through the portal.” Cisco answers. After that, he walks over to the machine, placing the thing on his head as Alex holds his hand, using the other to hand Cisco Barry’s handkerchief. Soon enough, the ship appeared in the room in a breach, and everyone but Felicity walks through. When they do walk through, the breach closes behind them. The language downloading experiment was done after ten minutes, so the Dominators unhooked Barry from the machine. Slowly, Barry opens his eyes, and that’s when he feels the ship start to shake. What the hell?

          Barry decides to follow the noise, keeping out of sight just in case the ship is under attack. Eventually he sees Team Arrow, The Legends, Kara, and Alex on the ship. Barry continues to stay out of sight, as he didn’t want them to see him just yet. Barry was confused though, what the hell were they doing here? The last time they all saw him, they weren’t very happy with him. Barry didn’t see Cisco anywhere, not that he expected him to be here. Cisco hates him, it doesn’t surprise him that he isn’t here to rescue him. It was a couple minutes later when Barry sees Cisco step out of the breach, and onto the ship. What the hell?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

          “Barry, thank God!” Jax calls. Barry feels confused. Why the hell are they here? The last time he checked, they were pissed at him, no this is a trick.

“Barry, come on! Let’s go!” Ray calls.

“No.” Barry protests, starting to walk away from them.

“No? What the hell do you _mean_ no?” Oliver growls.

“Exactly that: no. I’m not going back with you.” Barry snaps.

“Listen Red, we’re not leaving here without you.” Mick protests.

“Yeah? Well then, you’re stuck here. I hope you like it here, because there is no way in _hell_ that I’m going back!” Barry shouts.

“Whoa there, let’s all just calm down.” Sara pleads.

“Why the hell do you care so much? The last time we were together, you all _chastised_ me!” Barry shouts.

“Fine, you know what? We did chastise you. We ganged up on you, without even considering your side of things.” Diggle sighs.

“Yeah? Well, it’s too little, too late. I’m not leaving, so go away.” Barry spats.

“Sorry Barry, but we’re not leaving here without you.” Nate sighs.

“I don’t know what the hell your problem is, but you’re coming with us, and we’re not taking no for an answer.” Rene snaps.

“Come on Barry, you can finally get off this ship, why wouldn’t you want that?” Amaya asks.

“Because here, nobody chastises me for a simple mistake made in a moment of grief.” Barry snaps. Everyone sighs.

“Look Barry, we get it, okay? We treated you like shit, but how do you expect us to make it up to you if you won’t come with us so we can make it up to you?” Thea sighs.

“What part of leave, is so hard for you to understand?” Barry snaps. Barry’s eyes widened when Cisco slowly walks up to him. Barry flinches when Cisco grabs his arm.

“Barry, please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry man, please come back with us.” He pleads. Barry wishes that that was enough, but it wasn’t. Instead, he gives him the coldest stare that Cisco has ever seen.

“I’m not going, so _leave_. It’s not like you care anyway.” Barry spats.

“Is that what you think? This whole time you… you think that I don’t care about you?” Cisco asks, his voice breaking. This was his fault, if he hadn’t spent months tearing him down, then he never would have done this, he never would have thought that he hated him.

“I don’t think, I know. You made that perfectly clear.” Barry growls.

“If I didn’t care, would I have come here?” Cisco asks, trying to get through to him. Barry sighs. Cisco has a point.

“I’m not leaving, not yet.” Barry sighs, slowly vibrating away from his arm. Once he was free, he runs to Sicowkaksin’s room, slowly closing the door.

“Whoa Barry! Where’s the fire?” She calls.

“Can you survive in environments other than JarginAzarae’s?” Barry asks.

“My species are able to mimic other species, so theoretically I could change into something better suited to your environment.” She answers.

“Okay, but you would need to come up with an alias. No offense, but Sicowkaksin Lynsatre kind of sticks out like a sore thumb.” Barry chuckles.

Slowly, Sicowkaksin transforms to look like an ordinary human woman.

When she transformed, she transformed to a peach skinned, red haired, brown eyed woman. Barry blushed when he realized that she was naked.

“Um… you… um… you… you’re going to need some clothes if you’re going to fit in.” Barry stammers, trying not to look at her.

“You seem particularly bothered by the fact that I’m naked.” She adds.

“Look, on my planet, people don’t walk around naked. They wear clothes.” Barry explains.

“So, it’s considered abnormal to walk around like this?” She asks.

“Yes, okay! Yes, it is!” Barry shrieks. Chuckling, Sicowkaksin puts on some underwear and a bra. After that, she decides to put on a simple T-shirt and jeans.

“Is this better?” She asks. Hesitantly, Barry turns around.

“Yes, that’s much better. Come on, some people are here to rescue me, I’m taking you with me.” Barry demands.

“You’d… take me to your planet?” Sicowkaksin asks.

“I’m not going back to them unless they agree to take me with you.” Barry informs.

“Now come on.” Barry states, slowly opening the door as he runs over to them.

“Damn it Barry! Get your ass through this portal now!” Sara shouts.

“Only if my friend can come with me, otherwise, no deal.” Barry snaps.

“Fine, whatever, just come on!” Jax pleads. After that, Barry grabs Sicowkaksin’s arms, pulling her through the portal as they get to Star Labs.

When Barry and Sicowkaksin walked through the portal, suddenly Barry’s bones felt very heavy, and they both collapsed.

“Oh! Barry!” Felicity gasps as Wally runs over to him, taking both him and the stranger to the med bay. It was a few minutes later when Caitlin gets there.

“It may take their bodies some time to get used to Earth’s gravity again. Depending on how long they were up there, it could take anywhere from a week to four weeks, more if Barry’s friend was up there for longer.” Caitlin informs.

“How can we help them?” Julian asks.

“Well, for now we’ll let them rest, and when their bodies are feeling up to it, we need to give them physical therapy to get their bodies used to Gravity again.” Caitlin informs.

“What did you say your name was by the way?” Caitlin asks the newcomer.

Sicowkaksin thought of Barry’s words. Her name would stick out like a sore thumb around here. She also thought of the nickname he gave her.

“Sandra. Sandra Connors.” She answers, creating her alias right then and there.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long were you on that ship?” Caitlin asks. Sicowkaksin had also volunteered for the language experiment, only she chose English instead.

“I’m not sure, but if we’re going by Earth years I’d say ten years?” She answers.

“Well, damn!” Cisco comments. Barry had already fallen asleep, exhausted from having gone from simulated gravity, to real gravity.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

          Cisco had insisted on staying with Barry until he woke up, much to Caitlin’s protests. Cisco was having none of that. The last time they spoke to each other Barry had sacrificed himself, so he’ll be damned if he doesn’t clear the air with Barry. When Caitlin realized that Cisco wasn’t budging she sighs.

          “Okay. You can stay with him tonight.” She sighs. After making sure that Barry was stable for the night, Caitlin goes home. Cisco sits next to Barry, sighing with relief. As he looks at Barry, his mind drifts back to that day.

_“This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call. I mean, I turn myself over to the Dominators, and they leave the rest of the world alone. It’s simple.” Barry speaks, and that’s when he notices just how broken his voice sounded. He’d done it, he’d broken his best friend._

_“No, it’s not simple!” Felicity shouted._

_“Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this.” Diggle spoke._

_“It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside all of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe.” Barry spoke, slowly walking towards the door. Tears poured down his eyes as he walks towards the door._

_“Barry! I’m not letting you leave!” Oliver protested._

_“_ Let me go _.” Barry pleaded, sobbing at this point. Cisco’s heart broke into a million pieces at this point. He’d made his best friend_ cry.

_“Listen, Red. I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest.” Mick stated, trying to get through to him. Barry scoffs at that statement. No, he couldn’t let Barry leave! He needed to make it up to him, he needed to do something!_

_“We're not letting you sacrifice yourself. There's no way. I don't_ care _if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me, you’re my friend.” Cisco had said that day._

_“This is for the best, I’m sorry.” Barry spoke, and that’s when Cisco watched him run for the ship. After blaming Barry for months, he was finally ready to make it up to his friend, and now he couldn’t, because Barry was gone._

Tears poured from his eyes as he thought of that day. As long as Cisco lives, he’ll never forgive himself for the way that he had treated Barry.

          “Msfra faas na! M kas beh na aund ouut ov thha befo eskra eba skree mj!” Barry says in his sleep. Cisco blinks in confusion. What language was that?

          “Barry?” He calls, trying not to scare him.

          “Ma! Wee fra tow kaag! Sicowkaksin iis strega threysha! Wee fra toe kaag fro mas! Msra nar liinsa! Ma!” Barry pleads. Cisco frowns.

          “Hey, Barry. Wake up.” He calls, gently shaking his shoulder. When Barry wakes up, he expects to see the walls of a spaceship staring back at him, before he remembers that he’d been rescued. Barry looks up at him and asks _was I screaming?_ But what came out instead was,” Was M skeeshresha?”.

[Astrok Speech](http://picosong.com/wyybM/)

          “Barry, I’m sorry, I don’t understand a word you’re saying.” Cisco apologizes. As Cisco thinks about it, it finally dawns on him: Barry must be speaking an alien language. He’d been on a spaceship for a week, so undoubtedly, he would have picked up an alien tongue. Barry blinks, trying to remember how to speak his native tongue.

          “Was I screaming?” He finally asks.

          “You, um… you were crying out in a foreign language. I didn’t really understand what you were saying, and then it dawned on me that you were probably speaking an alien language.” Cisco answers. He then looks at Barry.

          “Will you tell me about it? The ship?” He asks. Barry nods.

          “The walls glowed green. The ship had a quiet hum, which was rather relaxing. They have an alien housing quarters, which simulates the environments of the species’ planet that’s on the ship. They also had a universal language translator which came in handy.” Barry recalls.

          “What was that language you were speaking earlier?” Cisco asks.

          “It’s called Astrok. It’s from a series of planets known as KristoTokiaAzarae, WareenAzarae, and JarginAzarae.” Barry answers.

          “Who’s your friend?” Cisco asks, pointing to Sicowkaksin.

          “Oh, that’s Sandra Connors, though her real name is Sicowkaksin Lynsatre. She comes from JarginAzarae. Oh, and did you know that her species is a humanoid Gecko species? It’s crazy!” Barry asks. Cisco just chuckles. It’s nice seeing Barry smile. Eventually Sandra opens her eyes.

          “Morning, or well, evening.” Cisco greets.

          “Do you guys have any insects? I’m starving.” Sandra asks.

          “Uh, no, that’s gross.” Cisco answers. Barry snorts.

          “Dude, she’s really a Gecko remember? That’s what they eat.” He laughs.

          “I know, but still!” Cisco complains.

          “Don’t worry, I’ll get the insects.” Barry chuckles as he goes down to the local pet store. When Barry gets there, he walks up to the counter.

          “Hey, what kind of insects would you recommend for a Gecko?” He asks.

          “Uh, it depends on the type of Gecko really. Anything from Spiders, Caterpillars, Locusts, Beetles, that kind of thing.” The person answers.

          “Thanks. Do you have those here?” Barry asks.

          “Aisle eight.” The person answers and that’s when Barry walks over to the aisle.

          “You’re a new owner huh?” The person asks. Barry chuckles.

          “You could say that.” He laughs.

          “Well, let me know if you have anymore questions.” The person insists.

          “Thanks, I will.” Barry smiles. After purchasing different types of insects for Sicowkaksin, he pays for them, returning to Star Labs about ten minutes later.

          “Here you go. I didn’t know what to get you, so I just grabbed a bunch of stuff.” Barry says as he hands her bags of different types of insects. Sandra’s eyes widened.

          “Oh, hell yes! You are the best!” She exclaims as she tears open the bags. This was the best meal ever! Cisco watched her eat the bugs, still grossed out by the fact that she was eating insects. Barry snorts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrok Translations:
> 
> Msfra faas na! M kas beh na aund ouut ov thha befo eskra eba skree mj! =  
> I'm fast now! I can be in and out of there before they even see me!
> 
> Ma! Wee fra tow kaag! Sicowkaksin iis strega threysha! Wee fra toe kaag fro mas! Msra nar liinsa! Ma! = No! We have to go back! Sicowkaksin is still there! We have to go back for her! I'm not leaving! No!
> 
>  
> 
> Was M skeeshresha? = Was I screaming?


End file.
